The Revival: Shikon no Tama
by Haia
Summary: Kagome, InuYasha and Shippou is still looking for the lost pieces of the Shikon no Tama and while doing so...they encountered many things, odd one. Experience some revelations, heartache and revenge... Until the end, can Kikyou ever accept that she is dea


Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Shippou are walking quietly along a village road  
  
"It's so peaceful today.but of course there's always a distraction in the way" murmur Shippou  
  
Inu-Yasha is too occupied to even walk strait so he just ignore [didn't hear] it. After some time, they notice a wounded woman on the way, of course Kagome quickly run near the woman and check her condition.  
  
"Oh Miss! Are you okay?" [Kagome]  
  
"..." woman [unconscious]  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Quickly! Get my bag!" [Kagome]  
  
"Your getting stupid day by day you know? Didn't you forget you lost your bike with that bag back in the cliff?" [Inu-Yasha]  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot.but anyway I must cloth her wound" [Kagome]  
  
In the sequence, Kagome lets off her "ribbon" and bandage it to the woman's hand, little that she know that a piece of her insights is seen and Inu- Yasha is looking at it [blushing]. Kagome brought up the woman and carry her to the side of a tree.  
  
"Thank you.miss." [Woman]  
  
"don't worry, It's really nothing." [Kagome]  
  
".Kagome." [Inu-Yasha]  
  
"what is it now?!" [Kagome]  
  
"you..your.d..ress.." [Inu-Yasha] {heart beats, rising}  
  
"PERVERT!!!" [Kagome] {punch Inu-Yasha and then blush}  
  
"Inu-Yasha you okay?" [Shippou] {looking hopeless at silly Inu-Yasha at the ground}  
  
"Shippou! Let's go! Idiot." [Kagome] {walking away}  
  
"coming! Serves right for him!" [Shippou] {laughing}  
  
"SHIPPOU!!! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" [Inu-Yasha] {rising like a demon from hell}  
  
"!!!HOLY GOD!!!" [Shippou] {looking terrified at Inu-Yasha}  
  
"PERVERTS! CAN'T WE JUST WALK NOW?!!!" [Kagome] {Fearsome}  
  
"okay.madam!" [Shippou and Inu-Yasha] {Looking terrified}  
  
Then they continue their walk with some fear by the two at Kagome for the moment. Then sunset came, Kagome and the gang are still walking hopelessly  
  
"I'm so hungry!" [Shippou]  
  
"Be quiet or I'll slash you to pieces!!!" [Inu-Yasha]  
  
"Hey! Look! An Inn!" [Kagome] {started running to that place}  
  
"Wait! Do you even have some money?" [Inu-Yasha] {a little suspicious}  
  
"Of course not! But I can be a thief you know." [Kagome] {dressing like a run away criminal}  
  
"Hey.that's a great idea!" [Inu-Yasha] {dressing like a thief too}  
  
"You know? You two even look more dangerous than Sesshoumaru. He's elegant and good looking and you two look like hopeless brats." [Shippou] {imagining differences of the two to Sesshoumaru}  
  
"AND THE OTHER ONE EVEN LOOKS LIKE A BASTARD RACOON OR EVEN WORST THAN OLD KAEDE IS PERSPECTIVE. HAHAHAHA!!!" [Inu-Yasha & Kagome]  
  
"YOU!!!!!" [Shippou] {getting rage out of himself}  
  
"Hey! There's a stable, maybe we can spend a night there, ne?" [Kagome] {smiling at Inu-Yasha, ignoring the raging Shippou}  
  
"Sure! You coming Shippou?" [Inu-Yasha]  
  
"um.well.sure!" [Shippou] {shyly answering}  
  
"If you don't want it's fine with us.right Kagome?" [Inu-Yasha] {Walking with Kagome, leaving Shippou away}  
  
"it's much comfortable anyway." [Kagome] {still walking}  
  
Shippou continued his firing rage. When all of them were already asleep, In Inu-Yasha's dream.He sees Kagome standing along a grassland, peacefully when suddenly a claw is seen slashing Kagome's stomach. The image is then seen as Inu-Yasha itself but in Inu-Yasha's mind he thought it was the man who changes that killed Kikyou. Unfortunately, the image is cleared seeing the "Inu-Yasha" is crying while looking at Kagome's dead body. He then realizes it's him not anybody else but his mind is now blocked with different questions on why did he killed Kagome.then he wakes up sweating,  
  
"Kagome!!!" [Inu-Yasha] {still sweating}  
  
He then look beside and sees Kagome, sleeping then he lie down and hug her tightly, after some time he falls asleep. In the morning, Kagome sees Inu- Yasha sitting in front of her looking focused.  
  
"I'm not a good food you know." [Kagome] {looking frightened at Inu-Yasha}  
  
"I will never eat you.I'm just staring at you for protection" [Inu-Yasha] {stands up and walk outside}  
  
"Protection?" [Kagome]  
  
"Kagome!!! Can we go now? I'm starving." [Shippou]  
  
"Ah.sure!" [Kagome] {stands and wondered}  
  
In their walking, Kagome keeps looking at Inu-Yasha wondering  
  
"You know Shippou, I feel very weird last night.because I even think I heard someone shouted my name and after, I felt there's someone hugging me tight. I even thought its Inu-Yasha but it's greatly impossible right?" [Kagome]  
  
"Inu-Yasha?! You must be dreaming thinking of that! If we're speaking about guts, I'm the only one who's brave enough to say it or do not some blame monster there!" [Shippou]  
  
"You stupid lame fox!!!" [Inu-Yasha] {Thinking deep while pressing his anger on his own fist}  
  
"Ah! A river! Inu-Yasha don't even try to peak but on second thought.I'd better wash only my face. Wanna try Shippou?" [Kagome]  
  
"Sure maam!" [Shippou] {running towards Kagome into the river}  
  
"Such girls stuff. It's just a waste of time." [Inu-Yasha] {sitting under a tree}  
  
After some time when Inu-Yasha glance in the way of Kagome, he notices something different when he's looking at her and after, he just blush and bow down. In the middle of Kagome and Shippou's washing, Shippou suddenly heard something from afar and he decided to get off the water and call Inu- Yasha's attention.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! There's something noisy from there!" [Shippou] {pointing to a direction}  
  
"Sorry Shippou.I have no time for your jokes.just wash with Kagome and leave me alone okay?" [Inu-Yasha] {started lying down, turning his back on Shippou}  
  
"okay! Whatever you say monster!" [Shippou] {walking towards Kagome}  
  
When Shippou almost reach the end of the river, a sudden wave covers the whole river including Kagome as its victim.  
  
"Kagome!!!" [Shippou]  
  
When Inu-Yasha heard Shippou's shout he suddenly runs towards him  
  
"What Happened? Where's Kagome?" [Inu-Yasha] {started to sweat}  
  
Shippou continues to be silent until Inu-Yasha glance into the angry river in front of them  
  
"It can't be! Kagome!!!" [Inu-Yasha] {running towards the river's direction searching to find Kagome over those waters}  
  
In Inu-Yasha's search, he notices a shining something from the water and in his surprise it's a piece of the lost Shikon no Tama [Holy Stone?]. When he got it, the river calms down and he notices Kagome floating but already in the end of the falls. Kagome falls down with Inu-Yasha even trying to save her by jumping from above.  
  
"Kagome!!!" [Inu-Yasha] {Falling}  
  
Kagome is the first to fall into the water and then Inu-Yasha falls too. Shippou was already at the end of the lower river running towards the two.  
  
"Kagome!!!" [Shippou] {crying}  
  
Inu-Yasha put Kagome down and stares at her for awhile hoping to find some living hope.  
  
"Kagome.please breathe." [Inu-Yasha] {Almost crying}  
  
"Is she gonna be alright? Inu-Yasha?" [Shippou]  
  
"Kagome!!! Wake Up!!!" [Inu-Yasha] {punching the ground, with some tears flowing from his eyes}  
  
"Kagome." [Shippou] {starting to cry hard}  
  
While not breathing, Kagome dreams.she's walking along a lonely road, lost  
  
"Where am I? Inu-Yasha? Shippou?" [Kagome] {looking around}  
  
Suddenly an image appear behind Kagome.it's her family  
  
"Sister Kagome!!!" [Sota] {Smiling at Kagome}  
  
"Sota?! What are you all doing here?!" [Kagome] {momentarily shock}  
  
"Why don't you come back here? At home?" [Sota]  
  
"But Inu-Yasha and the lost Shikon no Tama." [Kagome]  
  
"It's all over now.you've found the whole parts of it look!" [Sota] {pointing at Kagome's chest}  
  
"It's really true! But how?" [Kagome] {Holding the Shikon no Tama}  
  
"Just a few minutes ago.Inu-Yasha found it on the river.and it automatically connects to the one that's on your necklace.so now please.if you want to give it to Inu-Yasha as an accomplishment just leave it there and surely it will be in his hands" [Sota]  
  
"um.okay.may you protect it from harm Inu-Yasha and please give it back to Kaede.I really appreciate your help.see you again" [Kagome] {starts walking to the image of her family}  
  
In the outside, the hands of Kagome moves, takes off the Shikon no Tama, puts it to Inu-Yasha's hand and then smiles. After, Kagome's hand fall like she just died.  
  
"Kagome? KAGOME!!!" [Inu-Yasha] {burst in tears}  
  
"Kagome??? Talk to us.open your eyes.please." [Shippou] {holding Kagome's hand tightly}  
  
When Kagome almost reach the image.a wave flows her away. When she looks at where the wave is bringing her, she sees Inu-Yasha crying [without sound] and then the wave disappears. Kagome is quite wondered about the image if it's true or not and then a little wave passes through Kagome's shoes and when it disappears she notices the Shikon no Tama shining.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama? But I thought I left it somewhere from afar.it came back...why did that wave brought me here? Inu-Yasha, why is he crying? Maybe he's crying because I'm leaving without even saying anything, don't worry Inu-Yasha I won't go back for now." [Kagome] {holds the Shikon no Tama and then touch the image of Inu-Yasha, the Shikon no tama shines}  
  
After the Shikon no Tama shines, Kagome slowly opens her eyes and then Inu- Yasha hugs her.  
  
"Kagome.I thought you've just died" [Inu-Yasha] {still hugging her tightly}  
  
"Kagome!!!" [Shippou] {smiles at Kagome and cry with happiness}  
  
"What are you two talking about? I never died.I just nearly left this world.but thankfully I've decided to stay" [Kagome] {hugs Inu-Yasha back.}  
  
"Kagome." [Inu-Yasha] {Enjoying the hugging time}  
  
"Hey! What's with your sweet hugging? Oh! So you've already blossomed into lovers." [Shippou] {looking focused at the two}  
  
The two quickly blushes and stay away from each other for the moment.  
  
"You've got us wrong.by the way where's the Shikon no Tama?" [Kagome] {asking Shippou}  
  
"Here.you gave it to me.it's whole now" [Inu-Yasha] {throwing it on the ground to Kagome}  
  
"So it's already sent as Sota said.okay let's go now" [Kagome] {wears the Shikon no Tama and started walking}  
  
"Kagome hugs me.does that meant anything to her?" [Inu-Yasha] {looking wondered at Kagome}  
  
"Come on Inu-Yasha! Or we'll leave you!" [Kagome]  
  
"Hey! You two can't leave me here! Wait!" [Inu-Yasha] {started to run after the two}  
  
After almost a week, the gang is now only 4 villages away from Kaede's.  
  
"hey! Guys! Why don't we run into the village?" [Shippou]  
  
"I'm too tired to even walk normally" [Inu-Yasha] {sitting under a tree}  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Why don't you take some exercise as Shippou says.it may give you.Inu-Yasha." [Kagome] {Kagome's standing ground cracks making a big hole. Then Kagome started falling in}  
  
"Kagome!!!" [Inu-Yasha] {stands and catches Kagome's hand}  
  
"Inu-Yasha.help me.don't let me die." [Kagome] {started crying} "Just stay quiet! Shippou help me! Shippou!!!" [Inu-Yasha] {seeing Shippou being held down by a branch of a tree}  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Why don't you get me up now?!" [Kagome] {getting impatient}  
  
"I can't.a force is pulling me down.Kagome." [Inu-Yasha] {trying to hang on}  
  
"Kagome.Inu-Yasha.I must get out of here" [Shippou] {trying hard to get out}  
  
After a few seconds, Inu-Yasha falls too with Kagome into the wilderness of the hole. Then, in Shippou seeing this, suddenly the hole disappears so as the branch surrounding him.  
  
"Kagome!!! Inu-Yasha!!!" [Shippou] {crying desperately while punching the ground}  
  
In the hole, Kagome notices a light then it shines as though it will eat her. Then Kagome wakes up in her room  
  
"What?! I'm in my house! But it's impossible! The Shikon no Tama is with me.so maybe Inu-Yasha is here too but where?" [Kagome] {looking far outside in the balcony while holding the stone}  
  
Kagome is walking for school thinking deep about what had just happened when suddenly she notices a familiar hair. Her tracks have stopped when she saw (human) Inu-Yasha just across the street wearing their boy school uniform.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? He can't be!" [Kagome] {runs recklessly across the street into Inu-Yasha}  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!!" [Kagome]  
  
"Yes? How did you know my name? Oh.you're one of my new classmate right? I'm Inu-Yasha nice to meet you.so gotta go!" [Inu-Yasha] {started walking away}  
  
"How? How come he doesn't even know me and how come he's my classmate? Hell this is getting weird" [Kagome] {wondered}  
  
In school, Kagome is been astonish by the crowded girls in front of the school gate.  
  
"What the? What is that thing they're crazy about? Inu-Yasha? Kikyo!!!" [Kagome] {being pushed in all sorts of direction by the crowd. Saw Inu- yasha with Kikyo both wearing the school uniform of Kagome's school}  
  
"Kagome!!! Here!" [friend1] {Waving at Kagome from the side}  
  
"Thank heavens.why are they so crazy about Inu-Yasha or Kikyo?" [Kagome]  
  
"Kagome you know him?! You're the luckiest one yet.besides Kikyo.he's the apple of all of the girls here.like their main/most crush" [friend1]  
  
"Inu-Yasha?! Impossible!!! He's one of the stupidest people I've ever met! Kikyo, why is she here?" [Kagome]  
  
"Stupid? Oh.Kikyo is Inu-Yasha's girlfriend, she's that lucky to be likened by a guy like that.I wish I'm her.why did you even called Inu-Yasha stupidest? He's the most perfect in reality you know?" [friend1] {Daydreaming}  
  
"Believe me.he's more stupid than a cockroach in a tree.I know him that much.please don't idolize him, it gives me the creeps.okay now!" [Kagome] {started walking away}  
  
"Hey Kagome! I can't believe he even know Inu-Yasha that much.I should be more nice to her.wait!" [friend1] {running after Kagome}  
  
In Kagome's walking Inu-Yasha notices her wondering.like remembering something good between them.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? What's bothering you?" [Kikyo]  
  
"Nothing! Just disturb by a thought.shall we go now inside?" [Inu-Yasha]  
  
"Okay!" [Kikyo] {started walking with Inu-Yasha towards the school grounds}  
  
In Class, Inu-Yasha can't stop smiling at Kagome even if he's never even notice by Kagome herself.  
  
"I really hate class.Inu-Yasha? Why is he smiling at me? I'm only continuing to get creeps! Better listen than this!" [Kagome] {looks at Inu- Yasha and then thinks hard}  
  
When it's already break time.Inu-Yasha and Kikyo decided to get something to eat.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.what do you like? Burger or Sandwich? Inu-Yasha?" [Kikyo] {noticing Inu-Yasha looking happy at Kagome}  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Just a little distracted! Hey.I think I'll go with the burger.Kikyo?" [Inu-Yasha]  
  
".this is nothing! Oh! Miss! We'll get two burgers!...that girl." [Kikyo] {started to think bad about Kagome}  
  
When class is already dismissed  
  
"Kikyo! Shall we?" [Inu-Yasha] "Oh! Just go home already, I must do something for a cause so bye-bye!" [Kikyo]  
  
"Okay! See you tomorrow!" [Inu-Yasha] {started walking away}  
  
Then Kikyo started walking up the stairs. In the classroom, Kagome is packing her things when Kikyo suddenly opens the door  
  
"Oh! Kikyo.so what are you doing here? Aren't you with Inu-Yasha?" [Kagome] {walks, passing Kikyo}  
  
"I told him.I must kill you first!" [Kikyo] {pushed Kagome toward the wall}  
  
"Kikyo.what had." [Kagome] {stopped by a grip in her neck by Kikyo}  
  
"You must die now or Inu-Yasha will never be mine! You cursed being!" [Kikyo] {throws Kagome into the ground}  
  
"You're not Kikyo! She'll never do a thing like this! You.even.have.powers." [Kagome] {Thrown down by an energy ball form Kikyo}  
  
"Liar! I'll always do such a thing just for Inu-Yasha to be mine!" [Kikyo] {throw an energy ball at Kagome making her life almost at it's end}  
  
While walking, Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Oh! My shoes! I forgot to change." [Inu-Yasha] {runs back to school}  
  
In school, Inu-Yasha heard a blast and he runs up to that location. In shock, he sees Kikyo gripping Kagome's neck  
  
"Kikyo? Why are you doing this?! Don't kill her!" [Inu-Yasha]  
  
"Inu.Yasha." [Kagome]  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Don't you like it? She's dirt in our life that's why she must die!" [Kikyo] {throws a last high energy ball at Kagome making her reach her end}  
  
"Kagome!!!" [Inu-Yasha] {cries and runs at Kagome}  
  
"Stupid girl.but that's just what's right for a reincarnated Kikyo!!!" [Kikyo-Naraku] {changes into his tiger like form and disappears}  
  
The place turns out to be the place where the well can be found. Inu-Yasha changes back into his monster self  
  
"Kagome.please don't die yet!" [Inu-Yasha] {carries Kagome and jumps away towards Kaede's house}  
  
In the house, Kaede and Shippou are talking about the incident and then Inu- Yasha appeared carrying the dead like Kagome  
  
"Inu-Yasha! What happened?!" [Kaede] {helps Inu-Yasha lay down Kagome}  
  
"Please Kaede! Treat her!" [Inu-Yasha]  
  
Then Kaede lets the two out and starts treating Kagome while looking hopeless  
  
"Inu-Yasha.I'll try my best" [Kaede] {starts}  
  
While curiously walking left and right, Shippou looks at Inu-Yasha with worried eyes and then Inu-Yasha stops for a moment to think of what have just happened. After almost 3 weeks of recovering, Kagome now walks out to greet the sun again when suddenly she sees Inu-Yasha picking flowers  
  
"Hey! Inu-Yasha! So what's with the flowers?" [Kagome] {walks near Inu- Yasha}  
  
"Nothing! Just want to pick some.so where's the Shikon no Tama? I've never seen it for so long yet" [Inu-Yasha]  
  
"Oh! Here it is! Huh! IT'S BROKEN?!" [Kagome] {In extreme shock when she sees the Shikon no Tama is broken with just a very little part}  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHERE IS IT NOW?! KAGOME!!!" [Inu-Yasha]  
  
"I know where is it.I sense it is just near the village.so why don't we start walking now to find it?" [Kagome]  
  
"Okay.but just be sure on your senses.or I'll kill you" [Inu-Yasha] {threatening}  
  
"I'm sure of it! I never get wrong if it comes into things like this! Shippou, coming?" [Kagome]  
  
"Oh! Never mind me! I'm sure you'll come back here quickly when you found it.so see ya!" [Shippou]  
  
The two starts walking away with the stone into the forest. When they saw an old house  
  
"Inu-Yasha! I'm sure this is it! Let's go!" [Kagome]  
  
"Yes, yes!" [Inu-Yasha]  
  
In their walking in the hallway of the place Inu-Yasha suddenly felt a force preventing him to move and even talk, Kagome didn't notice it and just continue walking. A blast occur making a part of the house damage and Kagome was thrown unconscious away while falling down with the woods and everything from the blast. Inu-Yasha is freed and then he jumps after Kagome trying to save her.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome." [Inu-Yasha] {when he notices Kagome's unconscious face, he felt his heartbeat rising preventing his hands to catch Kagome. When he still continue feeling the beat, he didn't know his body falls strait to Kagome's and accidentally kisses her}  
  
A total silence occurs into Inu-Yasha's whole self. Then, he closes his eyes and hugs Kagome while falling down. When they almost reach the ground, Inu-Yasha carries Kagome away and let her lay down and then he notices Naraku flying away from the house.  
  
"Naraku! Kagome.open your eyes." [Inu-Yasha] {Looks desperate at Kagome}  
  
"Inu-Yasha.what happened? Where's the piece of the stone?" [Kagome] {wakes up and stands up}  
  
"I know where to find it.don't worry about that blast anymore" [Inu-Yasha] {smiles at Kagome like a gentleman}  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Don't look at me like that it's gives me the fears! So why don't we start looking for it right away!" [Kagome] {runs}  
  
"Now that I know I like her that much.I think it's time that I live my new time different from us in the past.don't worry Kikyo, I'll never forget you.sayonara" [Inu-Yasha] {looks high in the sky and then follows Kagome}  
  
"Not yet Inu-Yasha.not yet.I'll see you again soon.just wait for my resurrection.that girl will never take you away from me.never." [Kikyo] {appearing like a dreamy image high in the sky, seems like walking away} 


End file.
